


S.C.P: Miraculous: Pandora's Days

by JustaCreator



Category: Miraculous Ladybug, SCP Foundation
Genre: Fan Comics, Gen, Marinette Dupain-Cheng Is a Sweetheart, Marinette is an Scp, Marinette is named Pandora, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-14 21:40:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28927455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustaCreator/pseuds/JustaCreator
Summary: (A/N: Okay... I'm doing this... So, this is a fan comic that is based on this little thing I made over at Wattpad: https://www.wattpad.com/story/247148648-s-c-p-miraculous. I own nothing other than the comic itself, the story, and a few possible O.Cs. I will likely update every other day... It is also based on this beautifully animated series on youtube: https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLvaInF0PSntq0HNb1zSBCEpeRnqq9Ljh3. Have fun and wish me luck... Also, there's a Tumblr for this... https://scpmiraculouspndorasdays.tumblr.com/... you can post fan art and stuff on it! Might do a Qn'A with the characters later... IDK)Loading...Loading complete...You are now watching records of Incident 6000-[Redacted]...You can't turn back now...
Comments: 2
Kudos: 28





	1. Prolouge Page 1




	2. Prolouge Page 2

[](https://ibb.co/fxnHvMp)


	3. Prolouge Page 3

[](https://ibb.co/tc1hCjq)


	4. Prolouge Page 4

[](https://ibb.co/J2hXNWZ)


	5. Prolouge Page 5

[](https://ibb.co/xzns1M5)


	6. Prolouge Page 6

[](https://ibb.co/VBsBpDt) [](https://ibb.co/7R2ZF4r)


	7. Chapter 1: The Foundation: Pg 1

[ ](https://ibb.co/1QGZrDK)  
[](https://ibb.co/2YxqPfg)


	8. Chapter 1: The Foundation: Pg 2

[](https://ibb.co/ZGRj4DJ)   



	9. Chapter 1: The Foundation: Pg 3




	10. Chapter 1: The Foundation: Pg 4

[](https://ibb.co/zf3jt4s)


	11. Chapter 1: The Foundation: Pg 5

[](https://ibb.co/dr1wn9m)


	12. Chapter 1: The Foundation: Pg 6

[](https://ibb.co/1ZcTJ4M)


	13. Chapter 1: The Foundation: Pg 7

[ ](https://ibb.co/WxTMT6W)


	14. Chapter 1: The Foundation: Pg 8

[](https://ibb.co/ypv4xgV)


	15. Chapter 1: The Foundation: Pg 9

[](https://ibb.co/z2XpL8Z)   



	16. Chapter 1: The Foundation: Pg 10

[](https://ibb.co/QQKtP7G)


	17. Chapter 1: The Foundation: Pg 11

[ ](https://ibb.co/kJYhm41)


	18. Chapter 1: The Foundation: Pg 12

[ ](https://ibb.co/6WMf4qD)


	19. Chapter 1: The Foundation: Pg 13

[](https://ibb.co/9TRKkPy)


	20. Chapter 1: The Foundation: Pg 14

[](https://ibb.co/MfLPnBj)   



	21. Chapter 1: The Foundation: Pg 15

[](https://ibb.co/b79NxWZ)


End file.
